


Congratulations

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: What if the reveal didn't go so well. At all.Ft. Badass Alya defending Marinette."You have invented a New kind of stupid."





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes sorry.

"God. What have I done." Adrien stared at the ground. Hearing footsteps approach, he looked up. "Alya?"

"Adrien." Alya glared. "Congratulations." Her tone was icy and cold.

"Sorry?" She laughed. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Really."

"What you did, can't be apologized for, Agreste."

He had tears in his eyes. "Believe me. I know."

"You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid.  
An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid"

"I'm an idiot." He groaned.

'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid"

"I didn't. It was a spur of the moment impulse. A mistake. I was drunk and lonely and..."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Let's review:  
You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you"

"I had to tell them about Chloe. It was a mistake, but they had to know where the money was going."

"I begged you to take a break, you refused to"

"They were going to ruin me. Alya. Ruin my reputation."

"Ugh." She scoffed."So scared of what your enemies will do to you  
You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
You know why Rossi can do what she wants?"

"Because she manipulates everyone around her?" 

"She doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!" Alya crossed her arms.  
"So yeah, congratulations!"

"Alya!"

"You've redefined your legacy  
Congratulations"

Adrien frowned. "It was a personal sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Alya glared. "I moved away to take care of my family. I lost everything, friends, love, my home. You can't talk to me about sacrifice."

"I had to kill my father." Adrien cried. "I wasn't in my right mind."

"God. I- she never told me about that... was he?"

"Hawkmoth."

"That... God. I'm sorry Adrien." She shook her head.  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'"

"All it got us was pain. We saved Paris, but we couldn't save ourselves."

"That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. And you know what I'm here to do?"

"Alya. I have no one right now. I need-"

She cut him off. "I'm not here for you."

"But-" 

"I know Marinette like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind."

"Shes miraculous."

"And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine'  
So I stood by."

"You loved me? Why didn't you say anything-"  
:  
"You know why. I love her more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Mari-"

"Marinette."

"-is the best thing in our lives. So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife."

"I won't. I love her. I promise."

"Yeah, but you were an idiot." She raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations. For the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you make is for my sister. Give her the best life."

"I will I promise. I'd never cheat on her again."

"Ill forgive you, but I don't know if she can." Alya turned away. "Congratulations."

"What have I done?"


End file.
